Serenade of the Angels
by Krum Chick
Summary: When Dean and Sam travel to a town that is very similar to Berkitzville, Indiana, will the events that follow make Dean realize something he would've never thought about doing? Long oneshot.


**Serenade of the Angels**

_Krum Chick_

**PART I**

Sam and Dean Winchester have been on the hunt for supernatural beings for about a year and a half now. The past hasn't left them, but they still kept trying to run from it. They haven't found their father in a while, and somehow the brothers knew that they weren't going to find him anytime soon; but just recently, they had received a phone call from their old man.

Sam looked over the road map while sitting in the passenger's seat. His eyes gazed from one end to the other, up and down the map. He finally nodded his head and put his finger on the tip of Iowa.

"Yeah, Dad gave us the coordinates to go through the northern part of Iowa in a small town called St. Peters. Apparently, there have been annual killings of a man and a woman, both from different states or cities," Sam said.

He grinned and looked towards Dean, "Remind you of something from about a year ago?"

Dean didn't mind Sam's comment much. He just kept his eyes on the road while heaving a slight sigh. He let his eyes drift down towards his cassette box and pulled out an old AC/DC tape. He slipped it into the cassette player and let the song "Highway to Hell" play. Sam gave Dean a worried look.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean took a quick look at Sam with both eyebrows raised then looked back at the road.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, just a bit tired," Dean said, rubbing his eyes a little before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

Truthfully, Sam couldn't blame him. They've been driving all night from Maine all of the way to Iowa, and sadly, Iowa was still about a half a day away.

"Dean, we have about a half a day until we get to Iowa, just pull over and let me drive so you can get some rest," Sam said, eyeing his brother unblinkingly.

Dean just smiled and looked over at his brother.

"I'd let a _hitch hiker_ drive before you currently. Now, if you keep bugging me you won't be able to touch the wheel without getting your hand smacked, got it?" Dean said, putting his eyes back on the road.

Sam sighed and slumped in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced out of the window and a large smile came over his lips. He looked over at his brother to see him looking out towards the same thing, only his reaction isn't like Sam's; Dean was pissed. Ironically enough, there was an old hitch hiker standing out on the side of the highway. They passed him up and Dean locked his jaw as he looked forward again. Sam let out an amused laugh and looked at his brother.

"There goes your chance at a break, Dean!"

They had reached St. Peters, Iowa around nine in the morning the next day, due to some gas troubles and a stupid guy driving a silver Mustang GT. Dean slowly pulled into town across the watery asphalt roads. Dean was slapped out of his drowsiness by the look of the place. The buildings looked old but the paint jobs on there looked like they had just been done yesterday. There was a large lake in the east side of town with a large statue of a mermaid of some sort on the northern bank. Really, there was hardly anybody there to tend to the place anyway.

Sam looked towards Dean who had parked his car. Dean sighed and leaned back in his seat, resting his left arm on the steering wheel.

"Who are we going to ask first around here?" Sam asked him.

Dean opened the car door just as he said, "Let's try a restaurant or something first."

When Sam and Dean stepped out of the Impala, both of them shuddered at the bitterness of the morning air. Sam put his arms around himself, even though he was wearing his thick brown jacket. Dean looked over at Sam and nodded his head, his breath coming out in smoke.

"We'll find somewhere warm soon," Dean said, his lower jaw clattering due to the freezing temperatures.

Sam nodded and followed Dean around town, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the many stares that he and his brother were getting. Dean finally noticed it after a couple of seconds and narrowed his eyes at an elderly couple staring towards them intently.

"Hey, maybe if you keep looking we'll do a trick!" Dean yelled.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam whispered at him, grabbing his jacket and leading him away from the couple who looked a bit stunned towards them.

Dean doesn't say anything to Sam. He keeps his lips pursed in frustration and keeps walking, his brow furrowed angrily. They keep walking until they round a corner of a street, and they suddenly hear the screams of a woman and the angry, frustrated yells of a man. Dean's head perks up and looks around for the two people. He walks quickly forward until he sees a small house on the street corner with a young woman and a man about Dean's age standing there. The man was holding the girl by the arms tightly while the woman was trying to punch her way from him.

"Shawn, please stop it!" the girl pleaded.

"Come on baby, you know I love you," the boy named Shawn told her, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Get _away_ from me!" the girl yelled, kneeing Shawn in the groin.

The punch affected him, but it made his grip tighten on her wrists, making her cry out and scream. He doubles over for a good five seconds before looking up with anger burning fiercely in his eyes.

"Blair, you little bitch!" Shawn shouts, letting the woman go and slapping her hard across the face, making her land on the wet wooden deck.

Sam's eyes widened at this as well as Dean's, but Dean wasn't going to hold back on saying or doing anything.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, walking forward towards Shawn.

The woman named Blair looked up from the deck, her brownish-blonde hair covering part of her face, her chocolate brown eyes staring up at Dean with amazement. Nobody could see the throbbing, red mark on Blair's face due to her hair.

Shawn grinned and faced Dean, "What's your problem, dick-face?"

With his brow still furrowed and a glare sharper than daggers, Dean finally reached Shawn and grabbed him by the front of his black hoodie.

"You," Dean replied, punching Shawn across the face.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, running towards Dean and restraining him by locking his arms behind his back.

Dean struggled to get away from Sam, wanting to kick the hell out of the man lying in front of him with a bleeding lip. Blair gasped and scrambled away from the fight, still looking on in amazement and horror towards Dean. Shawn got up quickly, stumbling a little bit.

"You ass fuck, I'm going to kill you!" Shawn shouted, rearing his fist back and punching Dean in the gut.

Dean grunted and doubled over, making Sam pull him back. Shawn glared equally towards Dean, a large grin spread across his wicked face.

"You fucker, you're as bad as that bitch over there," Shawn said, motioning towards Blair with his thumb.

Sam fumed at this but kept his posture. Dean gritted his teeth and lurched out of Sam's grasp, getting Shawn on the ground and beating him in the face hard.

Quite a few people crowded around the house to see what the commotion was. Shawn finally fell unconscious after a few hits in the temple. Blair sat on the porch, looking in awe towards the two brothers. Sam yanked Dean to his feet and pulled him down the street and stopped him behind the house. He slammed him against the wall.

"Oh yeah, Dean, you're really damn tired, aren't you?" Sam hissed.

"Dude, get the hell off of me!" Dean shouted, tearing Sam's hands from his coat and looking around.

He saw a large building with a sign out front saying 'St. Peters Hotel'. He sighed and slapped Sam in the arm.

"Let's go rent out a room there. We need to talk a few things over," Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving towards the hotel, Sam in tow.

They walked up onto the porch of the hotel and went in through the door. The entrance bell rang as they stepped through. An old man looked up to see the brothers and just faintly smiled.

"May I help you two?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, we're here to rent out a room," Sam said, going up to the counter.

Dean looked around slightly to see old paintings and stuffed heads hanging the walls. He looked slightly impressed, but none of it really caught his eye. Then, the door chime rang again. Dean turned around to see the girl he had saved from Shawn earlier walking in. Her hair had moved out of the way to let the darkening bruise show in all its glory. The hotel manager looked towards Blair with an angry expression.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asks.

"Nothing, Daddy," Blair replied.

Sam sighed and finally said, "A guy hit her."

Blair cringes when Sam finally told her father. Blair's father glared towards Blair and nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Go upstairs, I will be up there to talk to you in a moment," the father said.

Blair looked down and nodded her head. She headed up the stairs with her head hanged. Then, Blair's father looks over at Dean and Sam and smiles.

"Now then, it will be $38.15 for a room," Blair's father says.

"Oh," Sam says, finally snapping back into reality when he was looking at Blair going up the stairs.

Sam takes his wallet out of his back pocket and pulls out two twenty dollar bills and hands it to Blair's father.

"Keep the change," Sam said, taking the room key from Blair's father.

"Your room number is seven," Blair's father tells them.

Sam smiles and nods his head, patting Dean's shoulder as they heads upstairs towards to the rooms. When they got there and opened the room door up, they weren't impressed. The room was dimly lit and kind of stunk like smoke, but on the bright side, there was a decent sized bathroom and two beds. After getting settled in about ten minutes later, they heard loud stomping and screaming. Sam listened in while Dean snoozed on his own bed.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING YOU LITTLE WHORE!" a man's voice shouted.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blair's voice echoed back.

Sam heard more stomps and then finally the door slamming open in the shop then closing. Sam sighed and fell back on his bed.

Later that night, Dean had awoken to absolutely nothing. He apparently had enough rest to last him for a while, minus when he woke up to talk to Sam a little. He looked towards the clock and groaned. It was only 1:30 in the morning. He sighed and got up, grabbing his coat. He decided to take a walk since he couldn't go back to sleep. As he exited out of the hotel, and went for a long walk along the dirt roads. As he's walking, he notices Blair sitting on one of the benches near the lake. He sighed and walked over towards her, sitting beside her. Blair looked at him and turned her head, adjusting her jean jacket.

"Aren't you cold?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at Blair.

"I'm fine," Blair replies quietly but rudely.

She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, shifting uncomfortably where she sat. Dean frowned towards her.

"Then why are you shivering?" he asked, turning towards her a little bit.

Blair sighed angrily and looked over at Dean with an annoyed look.

"Why do you keep asking me stupid questions?" she asks.

Dean held up his hands in his defense, "I'm not asking you stupid questions."

He leaned against the bench and looked at Blair as she looked forward. Dean saw tears gathering in her beautiful eyes and her lower lip tremble. She looked down, shaking her head.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just really frustrated right now," she said.

"It's alright, my brother told me that he heard you and your father arguing in the hallway," Dean mentioned.

Blair looked at Dean slightly then back down towards the ground. That's when she finally let the tears start flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry you had to hear that," she said in a sorrowful tone.

Dean sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's not a big deal," Dean said.

Blair looked up at Dean with her beautiful brown eyes and lightly smiled at him.

"Thanks, I wanted to tell you thank you earlier for saving me but your brother drug you off too fast for me to say anything," she said.

Dean gave out a slight chuckle and nodded his head.

"It's not a problem, that guy shouldn't have been doing that to you in the first place," he replied.

Blair gave out a silent sigh and decided it was time to tell him what Shawn was really doing to her.

"Shawn was my ex-boyfriend. He was trying to get me back because he was fearing that I would find someone new. He is totally obsessed with me even though I've been broken up with him for about a year now. He's so stupid because he thinks that the tactic of beating me into submission is going to work in getting me back," Blair explained.

Dean sighed again and shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He was too dug into the thought of Shawn beating Blair that he didn't think about what he was going to say.

"Nobody should beat someone as beautiful as you," Dean blabbed out.

Blair rose an eyebrow and turned her head towards him, giving him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Dean looked at her, finally realizing what he said. After a few seconds of staring, he let on a handsome, yet perverted smile. Blair decided to play along with this, so she smirked.

"You're not a stalker are you?" Blair asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Dean grinned a bit wider, "Nope, just a guy who doesn't understand women."

Blair giggled in amusement and looked at Dean with a cute smile. She nodded her head, knowing that Dean wasn't a bad guy at all.

"My name is Blair Cormac, what's yours?" Blair asked.

Dean smiled as well and answered, "Dean Winchester, it's nice to meet you Blair."

Blair nods her head, still smiling, "It's nice to meet you as well, Dean."

Then, someone called Blair's name from the hotel, and Blair recognized it to be her mother. She sighed and looked at Dean.

"Thank you for talking to me, I needed it," she said, standing up, still holding her jacket closed.

She leaned down and kissed Dean on the forehead before heading back to the hotel. Dean couldn't help but smile at this. He watched her walk away and saw her go back inside of the hotel. He sat there for a while, thinking, until he finally got tired of it about ten minutes later. He stood up and decided to take a walk around the lake. When he came closer to the lake, something began to blare loudly around him or somewhere on him. Dean spun around once before standing still.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he looked around.

He finally stuck his hand inside of his coat pocket and pulled out his radar that is blaring loudly. He looked at it with a curious look and then, an annoyed expression took it's place.

"Fuck, this is deja vu all over again," Dean said, remembering about a year ago when he got mixed up at Berkitzville, Indiana with the male and female sacrifices to the Pagan scarecrow God.

Dean moved his radar around, but it was coming strongly when it was pointed towards the statue of the mermaid. He sighed and turned his radar off, knowing where the spiritual energy was coming from now. He went over to check out the statue. When he came near it, he saw that the statue was made of marble, but out of experience, Dean knew that any type of acidic product could melt the thing. It wasn't a statue of a mermaid up close. It was actually a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. She didn't have a shirt on, but her hair was covering her breasts. She had a skirt-like thing on but she had a knife in one hand and a trident in the other. He studies the statue for a while before heading back to the hotel.

Dean waited for Sam to get up until ten that morning. Sam groggily got up and looked towards Dean who was flipping through his father's journal and surfing the internet.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked tiredly, pushing the covers off of him.

Dean looked up towards Sam and turned the laptop off and closed his father's journal. He got up.

"I went out last night and found something that we might've scored on," Dean shortly explained.

"What did you find?" Sam asked curiously, running his hand over his hair and standing up.

Dean sighed and walked back over towards the table he was sitting at and grabbed his father's journal. He flipped through the pages and then finally handed it to Sam with a certain page open. Sam looked at the picture that was there; it was a picture of the statue next to the lake. Sam reads over the description and shakes his head, looking up at Dean.

"This is such a fucking replay of the Pagan God thing," he said.

Dean smirked, "That's was my first thought."

"So what do we do?"

"YOU need to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, I need any acidic product you can find. I think I know a way to kill this thing. But unfortunately, you can't get any acidic product. The nearest town from here is an hour and a half away."

Sam groans and stands up, grabbing his coat.

"Alright, what are you going to be doing until then?" Sam asked him.

Dean looked at Sam and just smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Now don't you worry your nerdy brain, I'll take care of some things here. Just go on, and be quick about it," Dean said, shoving his keys in Sam's hand.

Sam sighed and nodded his head, rushing out of the room. Dean sighed and sat back down at the table and continued some more research. After about an hour or so, Dean stretches and gets up. He goes over to the door and opens it, but before he realized what was going on, something collided hard with his head. Dean fell backwards and hit the floor, blacking out.

It seemed like ages before Dean woke up. He opened his eyes and then squinted, turning his head slightly. There was a bit of light shining down at him, but it wasn't the kind of light he thought it was. When his vision cleared up, he saw that he was lying in a cellar covered in dusts and old cooking supplies. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"Fuck, this is too much deja vu for one fucking day," Dean cursed, standing up.

Just as he rose from the ground, brushing himself off, he heard fearful cries and many footsteps approaching. He stopped, looking towards the cellar door. When it opened, he saw Blair being restrained by a police officer, her parents, and another man that he didn't even recognize. Dean's eyes widened.

'_Oh God, no...'_ he thought.

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't," Blair begged as tears ran down her face.

"What the hell!" Dean instinctively cried.

The police officer stopped and looked towards Dean. He narrowed his eyes, still having a hold of Blair's left shoulder.

"That is none of your concern, boy," the officer said.

Blair keeps sobbing insanely as her father keeps trying to push her down into the cellar, but she kept fighting back.

"Daddy, please don't!" Blair begged.

"Get down there, you bitch!" her father shouted, shoving her down into the cellar, making her stumble and hit Dean, making him stumble back and run into some boxes.

She kept a good hold of Dean's shoulders, sobbing into his chest. Dean gritted his teeth and put his arms protectively around Blair.

"She's your daughter!" Dean cried.

Blair kept her hold on Dean's shoulders, still crying.

"She's the only girl young enough in this town for a sacrifice to the water goddess that possesses this town, and if she is destroyed, this town will died. We cannot allow that to happen," Blair's mother said.

"Mommy, Daddy, please, don't do this, don't kill us," Blair pleaded, turning her head to look at her parents.

"It's for the town, sweetie. You'll die quick and painlessly," Blair's mother responded, smiling as though this were just a simple goodbye, which in fact it wasn't.

Blair turned her head back around to cry against Dean's chest again. Dean's eyes narrow. He wants to go up there and strangle all four of them but he knows he'd probably get a bullet in the head for it.

"You'll give up your daughter's life for a fucking town? Why don't you move or are you too lazy?" Dean bellows, his brow furrowed in rage.

The police officer finally gets tired of this and pulls his pistol, firing a bullet into Dean's leg. Blair jumped back, screaming, throwing her hands over her face. Dean fell back against bags of old flour. Blood was gushing freely from his leg.

"Shut your mouth, boy," the officer finally said.

The four people finally shut the cellar door and padlocked it. Dean gritted his teeth, grasping his bleeding leg.

"God damn it!" Dean cursed, gritting his teeth painfully.

"Stay still!" Blair cried, dropping to her knees beside him.

She ripped off both sleeves of her shirt and tied one piece around Dean's leg. Dean inhaled sharply and let out a loud cry of agony.

"It's alright," Blair soothed gently, tying the makeshift bandage around Dean's leg tightly then adding, "I can't take the bullet out right now, not until I find tweezers of some kind. I'm not even sure we'll get out of here at all for me to find any anyway," Blair said.

"We'll get out of this, don't worry," Dean said with strain in his voice, but he tried to make it sound assuring.

Blair just sniffles in reply. She helps Dean lay back against the old four sacks. She then sat down beside Dean, pulling her legs up to her chest and putting her arms around her knees. She then put her head down on her arms and began to sob into her knees. Dean looks over at Blair and frowns.

"We'll get out of here before anything can happen," Dean said, hoping that Sam is back by now and will help them.

Blair then lays down slightly and puts her arms around Dean. She's not quite sure why she is doing this but all she wanted was someone, for once, to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. She had never received that from her parents, due to the fact that she was an unwanted child. Dean blinked towards her and sighed, putting his arms around her, running his fingers through her silk-like brown strands of hair. Blair just lays there, sobbing into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Oh Dean, I'm so scared," she sobbed.

Dean rubs her back and whispered, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright."

Blair shakily sighs and stares at an open spot on the wall. Dean keeps his arm around Blair's shoulders, rubbing her arm. He was hoping that what he has been saying to her won't fail. He closed his eyes and prayed that Sam will rescue them soon. After a while, Blair looks up at Dean and smiles and begins to think about a lot of things. For one, she really hasn't been treated like a normal human at any point of her life. Nobody held her and told her that she was one of the most important people in their lives. Nobody truly told her that they loved her.

Dean finally opened his eyes and looked back down at Blair and smiled back. Blair sighed and uneasily rested her head against Dean's chest, hearing his heartbeat. She then realizes this is probably the most affection she has ever had from anybody. Dean sighed and realized that he was beginning to feel something for her. Blair just lays there, curling up against Dean, enjoying her final hours with him.

Around nightfall, when Sam still didn't show up and find them, the cellar door was unlocked and opened.

"It's time," the police officer said, holding his pistol towards Dean and Blair who are still lying on the floor.

Blair looks up, tears streaking down her face again. She stands up, helping Dean stand up to his feet. The police officer starts getting tired of all of the stalling so he goes down into the cellar, grabbing Dean by his coat and threw him against the stone steps, his bad leg ramming into the edge of one of the stairs. Dean managed to hold in a scream by gritting his teeth.

"Don't hurt him!" Blair pleaded.

Dean narrowed his eyes towards the police officer and slowly got up.

"Fucker," he mumbled.

The officer apparently heard that and punched Dean across the face, making him stumble back into the stairs. He grabbed Dean by the coat again and drug him up the steps. Blair followed quickly, though she didn't want to leave the safety of the cellar. Dean grunted again as he was being shoved around on his bad leg. Blair watched as all of this happened. She was being restrained by her father, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop hurting him!" Blair shouted.

The officer stopped, grabbing Dean by the wrists and turned his head. He was glaring but there was a sinister grin spread across his old features.

"Fine, we'll do it to _you_ then!" the officer bellowed, taking his hand and slapping Blair across the face, making her stumble and cry.

Dean's eyes widened and he tried to go after the officer, but his huge hand had both of his hands pressed together so he couldn't do anything. The officer turned back around and shoved Dean towards the lake. Dean could hear Blair's sobs coming from behind him. He wanted to turn around and tell her it was okay that everything would be fine, but he knew that nothing was going to be fine until Sam got here. Dean looked around for the Impala, but didn't see anything. Sam wasn't back yet, and it's been six hours already.

They finally arrived towards the lake and the officer stopped Dean by the edge. Blair's parents did the same to Blair.

"Get down in the water," the officer ordered.

Dean took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment before getting into the water. Blair looked at Dean as he stepped into the water, tears still flowing down her cheeks. The officer had a good hold on Dean's wrists as he was lowered into the water. He then grabbed a stake and a hammer and nailed it into the ground near the edge. He then grabbed a rope and tied Dean's wrists to the stake. Eventually, Blair's parents lowered their daughter into the water as well, right next to Dean. They were close enough that their bodies were touching. After they had tied Blair to the stake, they left. Blair began to hyper ventilate as she looked underneath the water for the goddess.

"Where's the goddess? Oh God," she said, panicking.

"Just calm down, Blair. She'll come quicker if she senses fear," Dean said in a semi-calm voice, but in reality, he was scared shitless too.

Soon enough, when Blair looked up, she saw that the statue of that woman beginning to turn into a human form, and growing bigger. Blair's eyes widened as she turned into a real woman, as did Dean's. Dean's eyes shifted down towards the pedestal that the woman was sitting on. From past her legs, he could see a blue gem implanted in the pedestal; that was the source of its power.

"Oh my God...Oh my God!" Blair screams, trying to get out of the water, but is unable to.

The goddess looked up and opened its mouth, and revealed fangs that looked like a vampire's. Then, it begins to downpour rain out of nowhere, and the lake begins to create waves, and it crashes into Dean and Blair's faces, making it harder for them to get air. Blair gasps and screams to try to get the waves away from her face. The goddess them screeches loudly and dives into the water to retrieve her sacrifices. Around that time, Dean heard someone calling his name.

"DEAN!" the familiar voice of his brother rang through his ears.

Sam looked around for his brother through the rain and the thunder. He had the stuff that Dean had asked for, but he didn't know where Dean was. Dean tried his best to get the ropes off, but was unable to succeed.

"SAM!" he shouted, but in the process, he swallowed a good deal of water.

Sam finally hears Dean's voice and he looked towards the lake.

"Oh shit," Sam cursed, running towards the lake, "DEAN!"

Blair screams at the top of her lungs when she feels something grab her leg. She sees it's the water goddess.

"OH GOD HELP ME!" Blair shrieked in terror, trying to kick the goddess away.

Dean felt the goddess grab his leg with her other arm. He grunted in surprise and tried to kick her off as well.

Sam saw the pedestal and ran towards it. Dean looked up to see Sam running towards the pedestal.

"SAM YOU'RE TOO FUCKING LATE!" Dean shouted angrily over the raging storm.

Sam heard Dean yell at him just as he got to the pedestal. He rolled his eyes as he unscrewed the lid to the bottle he was holding.

"I HAD CAR TROUBLES THANKS TO YOU!" Sam yelled back.

Dean wanted to curse every deity in the world from that point on. Just then, Dean jumped and his eyes widened as the goddess popped up in front of his face and screeched at him. Sam then quickly poured the product over the pedestal, making steam rise off of it, but Sam was too late. The goddess had grabbed Blair by the leg and jerked her underneath the water. A few seconds later, the gem was melted and the pedestal began to disintegrate.

"BLAIR!" Dean shouted.

Sam looked over to see Dean still tied there but the girl was gone.

"Oh shit," Sam said again.

He ran towards Dean and untied his ropes. He grabbed Dean by the arm and tried to pull him up, but Dean jerked away from him.

"Dean, come on!" Sam shouted, reaching his arm out to him.

"No! I need to get Blair!" Dean shouted, diving underneath the water.

"Dean don't!" Sam shouted.

When Dean swims farther down into the lake, he sees that Blair is just floating there, unharmed. Apparently, the goddess had been vanquished before she could kill Blair. Dean swam down far enough to grab Blair by the wrist and swim back up. Sam was still waiting on the bank, getting nervous about Dean not coming up. He was about to dive in himself until Dean finally broke the surface, holding Blair against him. Sam smiled and reached his hand out to Dean. Dean coughed and took Sam's hand, pulling Blair up onto the bank then following up.

"Come on we have to get out of here! This town is going to flood!" Sam shouted.

Dean looked up and nodded at Sam, grabbing Blair. Sam got up and ran back to the Impala, Dean in tow with Blair held bridal style in his arms. Despite his leg, Dean ran as fast as he could go. When they got in, Dean put Blair in the back and crawled in, shutting the door.

"Drive, Sam!" he shouted.

Sam turned the car on and headed out of town, driving way over the speed limit. In the back, Dean pounding on Blair's chest, trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on, Blair!" Dean shouted, breathing into her mouth after a few pounds on her chest.

After a good minute of doing that, Blair's eyes sprang open and she coughed up water all over the place. Dean smiled and sighed with relief.

"Thank God, are you okay?" he asked.

Blair looked at Dean and nodded her head weakly.

"I'm just...tired," she said.

"We'll get to a hospital soon. Dean, you need your leg treated anyway," Sam said, slowing down a little once they got a couple miles out of town and the rain had stopped.

Dean sighed angrily and lifted Blair's upper body up so he could sit down. He laid her down back on his lap. Blair had already fallen asleep by the time he did that. Dean smiled down at her, knowing this is just the beginning of a long adventure.


End file.
